Smirking, Books and Portraits
by iswearthatbookdidnthappen
Summary: I smirked. Miss Grangers love of books might just solve my problem


A/N sadly, not mine J

Cursing that blasted portrait of Albus, I wondered yet again, just how he continued to make my life a living hell. This year would be the five year anniversary of 'The Day' The-boy-who-lived-to-piss-me-off-and-apparently-kill-bad-guys, killed that number one Bad Guy, and left me near to dead, on a hair covered, smelly floor. If it wasn't for the insufferable witch, due to knock on my door any minute for her nightly attempt at making friends, I would be blessedly dead and unable to attend the Ball Albus was insisting I take a date to. Anticipating the customary knock, I go and walk over to my door.

"What is it now Miss Granger?" I growl, swinging the door of my potions lab open, giving her my trademark sneer. I ignore her patient sigh and brace myself behind my door for what was sure to be Miss Grangers ceaseless tirade of talk, and raise my eyebrow. "Care to abuse my ears for hours on House Elf Rights again?"

"Severus," Hermione began with a long suffered, much repeated sigh, "I must insist as colleagues, that you call…."

"No?" I continue, not giving her a chance to finish. "And you nearly had me convinced last time you brought your insufferable self to my door, that your SPEW Campaign was a better source of background noise than Professor Sprouts new Mandrakes." I pause, and smirk. "What a shame you wish to discontinue that riveting discussion."

"I came to gloat." Hermione said wasting no time, stuck between scowling back at me and trying to smirk. Both attempts failed somewhat and left her looking rather amusing with a rather unpractised, bushy haired attempt at a Professor McGonagall reproving nose pinch.

"And this apparent piece of news teaches you to appropriate staff visiting hours I presume? And smirking technique?" I finished with an almost laugh. It really was entertaining watching her struggle between befriending me and decidedly not.

"I believe myself to be quite content in my current learning pursuits thank you Severus. Rather I think, in a couple of weeks, it will be you badgering me after hours; try your smirk then Severus."

"Unfortunately Miss Granger, the only circumstance I can see myself seeing you any more than necessary would be to find, and rid the school of that horrid orange shadow of yours, that you call a cat. As to smirking Miss Granger, I'm sure you would have noticed that for me, there's no _trying in it at all." Proving her just that, I turn to dismiss her, and am stoped with a voice and a foot inside my door. _

"_I was reading today, Irma having sent me the new library catalogue, and I happened to come across an interesting offer one of the anonymous supplies had sent her."_

_I suppress a raised eyebrow; intrigued. Annoying as the little swot is, she does have some fine taste in literature. "Pray tell Miss Granger, continue. I am most interested in learning what books you have yet to manhandle in your pursuit for knowledge."_

_Hermione smiled, paused, and began again after some imaginary drum-roll. "You are looking at the highest bidder for the First addition, dragon hide skin, original, un-edited script, one of a kind copy, of Moste Potente Potions." Having thought to have gloated enough, she ginned proudly before near skipping her way out of the dungeons._

_I smirked. Miss Grangers love of books might just solve my problem._

_*****************_

"_Severus!"_

"_Miss Granger, I do so recommend removing your hands from person immediately," I drawled in an almost too-lazy, sarcastic voice. Any student able to hear us at the staff table would be shocked to see and hear, "The Dreaded Potions Master" respond so calmly to a most desperate plea from their newest Charms Professor. Those staff privileged to hear our conversation, were in the beginning, just as surprised to see Miss Grangers morning greeting , but had quickly grown used to it after a solid three weeks of similar side-entertainment to the blueberry pancakes and kippers. _

"_Severus!" Miss Granger repeated again, finally letting go of my robes and allowing me to enlarge this mornings object of envy. I almost manage to suppress my smirk at our almost habitual breakfast routine as I lift out yet another rare and tantalising book. She had yet to cave in, and I was almost out of rare books. But this one, I knew, had to work._

"_Do you mind," I reply, ignoring the now slightly amused on lookers. "I'm trying to read." Seeing the title, she gasped._

"_That's it. Fine. Whatever it is you want me to do I'll do it! No more SPEW. No more Crooks. No more after hours visits. That bloody potions book was mine Severus. All I want is a look."_

_Some mornings I walk around with a smirk on till lunch time. "Very well Miss Granger. Accompany me to the Anniversary Ball this coming Saturday and you shall have unrestricted access to my entire collections. Albus insists I must have a date, and you can at least have your head stuck in a book for the most part. It could be tolerable." Surprisingly it was not a frown that graced Miss Grangers features when she agreed, but a smirk, accompanied with an oh-so-damnable twinkle in her eye._

_***********_

"_Severus!" Hermione puffs out frowning._

_I just raise my eyebrow. Holding out a rectangular package I motion for her to sit down and take it._

"_What do you want this time. I know this is another book, and heaven knows where I'll put it. Can't you just ask me if you want a favour?" Hermione says ripping the paper open all the same._

"_Don't thank me, it was all Albus' idea I promise." I say giving her a swift kiss on the temple and gauging her reaction._

"_Thank you Severus, it's perfect."_

_When I promised Hermione unrestricted access to my collections of books, I would never have guessed I would be adding our second baby photo book alongside that first edition potions text we both so desperately wanted._


End file.
